¿Crees en el destino?
by TrixBB
Summary: A veces me parece imposible no pensar en que ellos se fueron encontrando muchas veces a lo largo de sus vidas. Este fic me ha quedado un poquito más largo de lo habitual... Ya solo faltan OCHO días!


No había logrado dormir ni un solo instante durante toda la noche, recostada sobre su cama en la oscuridad, permaneció con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación tratando de deducir que podía haber ocurrido con sus padres y esperando en silencio a que su hermano llegara a casa. Durante horas, había rogado a ese Dios del que tanto había leído para que sus padres regresaran, aunque no lo sabía, esa sería la única vez que rezaría en su vida.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche eran casi las 6 de la mañana, pronto amanecería. Se dijo a si misma que de repente en algún momento agotada de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida, y quizás su hermano había llegado a casa sin ella notarlo. Se levantó de la cama, todavía tenía puesta la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, salió de su habitación y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Russ, la puerta estaba abierta, se inclinó para observar el interior del dormitorio y no había ni rastros de que alguien hubiera estado allí esa noche.

El corazón le comenzó a latir con más fuerza, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daba al garaje y comprobó que no estaba el auto de Russ. Su hermano no había vuelto a casa en toda la noche, quizás decidió quedarse con su novia pensó, intentando tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

El día anterior prácticamente no probó alimento, desayunó un vaso de jugo de naranja, luego a lo largo del día comió un par de manzanas y por la noche se había acostado sin cenar absolutamente nada. Bajó por las escaleras al primer piso, dirigiéndose a la cocina, necesitaba beber un poco de agua y comer algo. Sacó un vaso del repostero, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente al refrigerador y justo antes de abrirlo se dio cuenta que sujeto con un imán había un papel con su nombre "Tempe", reconoció la letra de Russ, desdobló el papel y leyó "Me voy porque creo que así las cosas resultarán mejor para ti, te quiero. Marco…", con una voz casi inaudible escapó de sus labios "…Polo".

De pronto sintió que no podía sostenerse de pie, cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. El mundo que conocía terminaba de derrumbarse antes sus ojos. La tristeza infinita que la había embargado durante todos esos días sin saber nada de sus padres, ahora daba paso al miedo más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, su único hermano la había abandonado, se había ido lejos sin llevarla consigo.

Eral el peor día de su vida. No podía decir si pasaron horas o segundos, no tenía una clara noción del paso del tiempo, hasta que consiguió incorporarse y tuvo fuerza para llegar a la sala, se acurrucó sobre el sofá en que su madre solía sentarse a descansar al final del día, y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó era nuevamente de noche, su reloj de pulsera marcaba más de las 9 de la noche. Recordó todo lo ocurrido esos últimos días y tuvo la sensación de que no podía respirar, estaba empezando a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Tenía que salir de esa casa, caminó hacia la puerta, giró el picaporte y salió al pórtico, en cuanto estuvo fuera tuvo la necesidad de correr y no se detuvo hasta estar lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron, camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a un parque. Ingresó en aquel refugio y siguió caminando hasta que sin fuerzas se desplomó.

Un joven recluta acaba de regresar a su ciudad después de meses de entrenamiento, descendió del bus del ejército que lo trasladaba cargando su bolsa de equipaje y resolvió recorrer el camino hasta su casa a pie. Era lo mejor, antes de reencontrarse con su abuelo y con su hermano menor, necesitaba borrar de su mente las terribles memorias que lo atormentaban cada vez que regresaba a casa, no quería que la sombra del pasado interfiriera entre ellos.

Decidió que cortaría camino hacia la casa de su abuelo atravesando el parque central de la ciudad, ese lugar estaba lleno de gratos momentos para él. Caminar por allí sin duda lo ayudaría a olvidar todos esos recuerdos que debían quedar sepultados en el pasado.

Entonces le pareció ver a lo lejos un cuerpo que caía, estaba oscuro, no estaba seguro, de repente el cansancio lo hacía confundirse con las sombras de los árboles. Afinó la vista y se convenció, definitivamente había algo caído unos cien metros delante de él. Le preocupó que pudiera tratarse de un indigente muriendo de frío y apuro el paso, conforme iba acercándose comprobaba que efectivamente era una persona caída boca abajo. Cuando estuvo parado frente al cuerpo, se le rompió el corazón, se trataba de una niña, una chiquilla apenas.

Se puso en cuclillas y levantó el frágil cuerpo, la niña estaba fría, por un momento temió que hubiera llegado muy tarde. La cargó hasta una banca y se sentó con ella en brazos tratando de envolverla con su cuerpo para transmitirle calor, con las manos le frotaba los brazos y las piernas, con su boca expulsaba aire caliente sobre su cuello, procurando que recuperara algo de la temperatura pérdida, y en su mente recitaba todas las plegarias que conocía para que Dios lo ayudará a salvarla. Empezó a mirarla con más detenimiento y le pareció que era algo mayor a lo que inicialmente supuso, probablemente era una adolescente.

Algunos minutos después, que a él le parecieron siglos, la chiquilla abrió los ojos aterrorizada al hallarse en los brazos de un hombre que respiraba sobre ella y frotaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo. En cuanto vio la mirada de terror en los ojos de la adolescente, la colocó delicada pero velozmente sobre la banca, y se puso de pie de un salto. Se paró en actitud militar frente a ella, explicándole lo más rápido que pudo y manteniendo la mirada al frente, que la había encontrado inconsciente en el suelo y solo estaba intentando ayudarla a recuperarse.

"Gracias señor Booth" dijo la joven, que había leído su apellido en el membrete cosido a su uniforme de recluta. Ella entendía perfectamente lo ocurrido, intentó ponerse de pie para alejarse de allí, pero en cuanto logró levantarse sintió un mareo y se derrumbó sobre la banca.

"Cuidado" gritó el muchacho sosteniéndole la cabeza para evitar que se golpeara nuevamente. Aprovechó de observarla tratando de descubrir más cosas sobre ella y le pareció que tenía aspecto de no haber probado bocado en días. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una barra de chocolate, rasgo la envoltura y le ofreció el dulce. Entonces la escuchó decir "no gracias señor Booth eso no es saludable", no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a esta chiquilla que se caía de debilidad, rechazar un alimento porque no era sano. Era un razonamiento en extremo absurdo dadas las circunstancias, y no estaba dispuesto a negociar ese punto, así que se puso en plan de hermano mayor y le respondió en tono autoritario "silencio jovencita, abre la boca y come", y añadió dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas "solo así recuperarás algo de energía… no me digas señor, soy solo Booth". La muchachita no protestó más y empezó a comer.

Por la forma en que devoraba la barra de chocolate, Booth comprobó que estaba debilitada de hambre, pero no parecía una indigente, "¿qué haces aquí tan tarde y sola?" le preguntó. La jovencita no contestó. "¿Te has escapado de tu casa?", insistió y por toda respuesta observó que la adolescente apretaba los puños, sus labios se convertían en una fina línea sobre su rostro y el azul de sus ojos se oscurecía.

No iba a ser nada fácil descubrir que le pasaba, probaría preguntándole algo más sencillo "¿cómo te llamas?". La adolescente levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, contestando "de seguro quisiste decir ¿cuál es tu nombre?, porque cómo es lógico suponer yo no me llamo a mi misma, son lo demás los que me llaman por mi nombre". "Guau, que fue eso, un trabalenguas" reclamó Booth soltando una carcajada. Ella lo miró sin entender que le causaba tanta gracia, y añadió "mi nombre es Temperance".

Acabamos de dar el primer paso, pensó el muchacho. Entonces se percató de que la noche estaba fría y ella solo llevaba una camiseta. Abrió su bolsa de equipaje, sacó una casaca y sin decir media palabra, ni aceptar ningún tipo de protesta ayudó a la jovencita a ponérsela. Además encontró una botella de agua y se la ofreció. Mientras Temperance bebía el agua, él intentó ganarse su confianza, se puso de pie con porte muy formal y le extendió una mano saludándola "Buenas noches Temperance, soy el reservista Seeley Booth" y continuó dando un monólogo sobre si mismo.

Temperance había dejado de escucharlo después que repitió su nombre por segunda vez, solo podía preguntarse porqué ese completo extraño se interesaba en ayudarla. Le calculaba unos 20 años, era bastante alto, de facciones perfectamente simétricas, con una musculatura muy desarrollada, ojos oscuros que brillaban hermosos cuando sonreía… de seguro que todas las chicas se enamoraban de él por esa sonrisa, pensó.

"Se que estás en problemas" señaló Booth, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "y entiendo que no quieras hablar de ellos con un extraño, yo también tuve momentos difíciles cuando era casi tan chico como tú… pero todo pasa, todo el dolor, la soledad y la injusticia quedan atrás te lo puedo asegurar… mírame ahora, estoy empeñado en convertirme en el mejor francotirador del ejército", puntualizó guiñándole un ojo en complicidad. "Tú, ¿qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?" preguntó acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo por los hombros, sin poder evitarlo ese medio abrazo hizo que Temperance recordara a Russ, él también la solía abrazar de costado por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente tal como acaba de hacer el hombre sentado junto a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió avergonzada por demostrar sus emociones, así que para evitar que Booth se diera cuenta, agachó la cabeza y empezó a hablar "yo seré la mejor antropóloga forense del país", dijo con orgullo, y empezó a explicar en que consistiría su trabajo.

Booth había dejado de escucharla en cuanto pronunció la palabra forense, "cómo puede ser el sueño de una chica tan linda trabajar con muertos", pensó. Le calculó unos 14 años, aunque con las mujeres nunca se podía saber bien, no llevaba pizca de maquillaje y a pesar de que se notaba que había estado llorando mucho, era fácil darse cuenta de que algún día iba a ser una mujer hermosa capaz de cautivar a cualquier hombre, de seguro en su escuela tenía a todos los chicos con las hormonas revueltas por ella, sonrió.

"Creo que te he aburrido con mi disertación" le escuchó decir; "no, claro que no", se defendió él y se puso de pie añadiendo "entonces… creo que debes pensar seriamente en que va siendo hora de que vuelvas a tu casa", nuevamente la vio ponerse tensa, así es que intentó darle un poquito más de ánimo "vamos Temperance, para lograr cumplir tus sueños, no puedes pasarte las noches en un parque" agregó, regalándole otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

"Nos podemos quedar un ratito más, para tomar valor y seguir con nuestras vidas después", le pidió ella en tono suplicante. "Claro, descansemos un momento" dijo él y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros nuevamente. Booth sintió cómo esa niña casi mujer se acomodaba plácidamente junto a él, y no pudo evitar pensar que si tuviera unos cuantos años más se hubiera vuelto loco por ella. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, apoyada en Booth, ella sintió que él le apretaba suavemente una mano, levantó la mirada y le escuchó preguntar "¿crees en el destino?". Ella le dedicó una mirada incrédula y murmuró "absolutamente no, es absurdo". "Pues yo si creo", afirmó él y agregó "algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…". Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y al poco rato estaban profundamente dormidos.

Las voces de unos niños en bicicleta lo despertaron, miró a todos lados, Temperance no estaba por ninguna parte. Sintió un poco de desilusión, se levantó y reinició el camino a casa de su abuelo. De pronto recuperó la esperanza, él era un hombre de fe, estaba convencido que la vida siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad, solo debía ser paciente y aguardar a que el destino hiciera lo suyo.


End file.
